Mais qui ?
by burmese-zibeline
Summary: Quatre capte des pensées embarassantes... Mais de qui proviennent-elles ?


Titre : Mais qui ?

Auteur : burmese_zibeline

Mail : yoshy@club-internet.fr

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : OS, shônen-ai, vie quotidienne

Couple : 4 et … vous le saurez bien assez vite

Disclaimers : Persos pas à moi

Commentaires de forme :

**"**

** _Actions faites ou vues par Quatre, ou images vues par Quatre_**

**Pensées de Quatre.**

** -Dialogue *pensées de Quatre***

** -Dialogue *_actions ou images…_***

**"**

En résumé : pur POV de Quatre

Remarques diverses : 

Répétitions et discours enfantin volontaires.

La fin ne me convient pas, je la changerai sans doute un de ces jours.

Surtout, si vous apercevez la moindre faute, dites-le moi ! Merci et, Enjoy !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me hais.

Je ne mérite même pas ma place ici, je ne suis qu'un adolescent idiot et banal.

Ca a beau être humain je ne devrais pas me le permettre. Je me hais.

Et il ne manquerait plus que les autres l'apprennent !

Je ne peux pas me le permettre. J'ai une place ici, il faut que je la tienne.

_Premier coup à la porte, voix interrogative de Duo :_

- Quatchan ?

Et lui qui frappe à la porte… Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit justement lui, en plus ?

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est de ma faute. Je ne devrai pas laisser cours à des pulsions aussi bassement animales.

Et s'il me surprend là, en train de faire « ça »… Que pensera-t-il de moi ensuite ? Je me hais

_Deuxième coup à la porte, voix douce et souriante de Duo :_

- Quaaatchan ?

C'est le premier pas de travers. Que m'est-il passé par la tête ?

Me lever en plein repas pour aller m'isoler, ça passe encore. Mais j'aurais bien dû me douter qu'après cela ils viendraient prendre de mes nouvelles.

Mais pourquoi ça m'a pris à ce moment l ???

_Troisième coup à la porte, plus appuyé, voix tendue et inquiète de Duo :_

- Quatchan, ça va ?

Bon, fini le temps de la réflexion, passe à l'action Quatre !

J'espère que tout à l'heure j'ai eu le réflexe de fermer la porte à clef, ça pourrait me sauver la mise.

Je ne m'en souviens même plus, décidément ça ne va pas. Je suis troublé. Mais pourquoi ?

L'empathie ne devrait-elle pas être volontaire ? Si je me mets à ressentir à tort et à travers des choses aussi… gênantes…

Ca risque de mal finir…

_Pas de coup, la poignée grince et tourne lentement, voix autoritaire de Duo :_

- Bon, Quatchan je rentre.

J'avais dit passe à l'action ! Aller !

Bon, déjà, je lui réponds.

- Duo ? Nan, attends ! _* paniqué *_

- Ca va Quatchan ? Je peux entrer ?

- Nan, j'ai mal à la tête. _*  _l'excuse de base * T'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? On était inquiets. Nous quitter, comme ça, en coup de vent… Ca te ressemble pas.

- Tu sais que j'ai des problèmes d'empathie en ce moment… _*_ ou en tout cas tu le saurais si tu m'écoutais, si tu faisais un peu plus attention… *

- C'est encore à cause de ça ? T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je vienne ?

- Sûr ! * si je te le dis * , il faut que je me concentre si je veux que ça passe, que ça s'en aille.

- Ok, je vois. Je te laisse, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- …

- Et préviens nous quand tu iras mieux, il faut qu'on ait une discussion tous ensemble.

- Ouiiii ! * Compris ! *

Sauv !

Merci Duo…

Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je l'ai échappé belle, il faut que je me reprenne.

Ce n'est pas si grave après tout… Mais je dois faire attention, lutter pour que ça ne recommence pas.

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, d'habitude je me contrôle mieux que ça, et même lorsque c'est trop fort, que ça me submerge, je ne me laisse jamais aller à faire des choses aussi stupides.

Et il y a autre chose. Qui a bien pu penser à ça ?

A table, je n'ai rien remarqué, avant que ça déferle. C'est arrivé si vite, alors que je ne percevais rien avant.

Je ne m'étais pas préparé, j'étais bien, je leur servais le repas. Et tout d'un coup, cette envie si prenante, si forte. Je n'ai pas pu résister, je suis monté.

Et dès que je suis arrivé dans la chambre, je me suis jeté sur mon lit et j'ai… j'ai commencé 

Et au fait, est-ce que j'ai fermé la porte ?

Oui, j'ai quand même pensé à ça.

Maintenant il faut que je m'en débarrasse. Ca devrait aller.

C'est bon. Je me rhabille.

Je suis prêt, je descends. Il faut que je m'explique un minimum auprès d'eux…

Par contre, je vais faire plus attention, il faut que je sache qui c'est. Qui a bien pu penser à ça ? et en plein repas qui plus est !

J'y suis. Et les voilà.

Je rêve ! Ils n'ont même pas débarrassé la table !

Décidément, quand je ne suis pas là, ils se comportent comme des enfants.

En fait, je suis bien ici. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire si je n'avais pas à m'occuper d'eux.

Je… Je ne pourrais plus me passer d'eux.

J'espère qu'ils ressentent cela comme moi, que s'est réciproque.

- Je suis là, excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure

- Ne t'excuse pas, mais rassure-nous, on était inquiets ! 

Trowa… Toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi, protecteur… Grand frère.

Je l'adore, mais il ne veut pas me voir changer. Il ne se rend pas compte, il lui arrive d'être oppressant. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui est monté cette fois-ci.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé. Pourquoi est-ce Duo qui est venu me voir le premier ?

Tant mieux ceci dit, Trowa n'aurait pas pris la peine de frapper, et il aurait été étonné de se retrouver devant ma porte fermée à clef.

Je n'ai pas de secrets pour eux, mais lorsque ce sont les émotions d'un autre qui me surprennent… Surtout celles-ci…

Je suis bien content d'avoir eu le réflexe de fermer ma chambre…

Et en plus pour Duo…

- J'ai eu mal à la tête comme la dernière fois. * mensonge *

- Encore ton empathie ?

- Oui, je l'ai dit à Duo.

- C'est tout de même surprenant, ça ne t'arrivait pas avant, que je sache.

Et Wu Fei, avec ses analyses… Heureusement qu'il est là quand même, il est bien le seul ici être indépendant, à pouvoir se débrouiller sans moi.

- Non, c'est depuis la fin de la guerre. Et ça empire.

- Tu penses que c'est ton empathie qui se déclanche toute seule ?

- Oui, je ne m'en sers peut-être plus assez. Ca m'arrive lorsque je suis bien, décontracté et que je baisse la garde.

- Tu as arrêté complètement l'entraînement ?

- Oui, à quoi voulais-tu que ça me serve ? Pendant guerre j'en avais besoin en permanence. Il n'y avait pas une mission sans que je ne l'interroge, ne serait-ce que parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous.

-…

- Maintenant je suis bien, vous êtes là, on est tous ensemble, pas besoin de se battre, ni même de se défendre pour survivre. On est seuls ici, et je n'ai pas besoin de mon empathie pour savoir ce que vous ressentez, je vous connais assez. Par cœur. _* sourire *_

- Mouais…

Duo, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Toujours aussi distant… Mais pourquoi est-il venu tout à l'heure alors ?

- Je sors, je vais faire un tour. C'est l'époque des orchidées, je n'y suis pas encore allé, et je n'ai pas envie de les rater cette année.

Ses fleurs… Depuis la fin de la guerre, il observe le monde autour de lui. Et il s'y intéresse !

Ca le calme parait-il… Tant mieux, il est détendu au chalet, ses sautes d'humeur se font de plus en plus rares. C'est agréable…

_Claquement de porte violent._

Et bien ! Il était peut-être temps qu'il y aille !

- Ah, et il faut que je vous dises autre chose.

- On t'écoute

- Ces maux de têtes… * J'aime pas mentir… *

- …

- Ca arrive quand je me fais surprendre. Quand je suis détendu, donc, et que quelqu'un a une pensée ou une envie très forte.

- C'est de notre faute ?

- Mais nan, pas de votre faute. Mais c'est vrai que c'est toujours l'un de vous, qui me fait ressentir ça.

- Tu es sûr ? Pourtant, ici tout est calme. Au supermarché par exemple, au milieu de la cohue, les gens sont excités, ça devrait t'arriver plutôt là-bas, non ?

- Nan, je suis sur la défensive Wu Fei. A chaque fois que je croise des étrangers je me renferme, ça me demande de l'énergie, mais c'est à ce prix que je dors tranquille. Je ne suis détendu qu'avec vous, je me laisse aller. Et lorsqu'il vous arrive d'avoir des émotions fortes, je les récupère et les ressens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ?

- Rien, c'est mon problème. Je pourrais recommencer à m'entraîner, mais il me faudrait pour ça que je me concentre à explorer les pensées et à ressentir les émotions de l'un de vous, et je n'en ai pas envie. Je préfère rester serein plutôt que de reprendre cette attitude de combat.

- Ne me dis pas que malgré ces mots de tête tu es serein !

                - …

                - Si on ne peut rien faire pour toi, tu peux au moins nous expliquer plus en détail ce que tu as senti ? Que celui de nous qui t'as… Euh… Qui est en cause, fasse un peu plus attention ?

- Je… _* blush *_ Je ne sais pas de qui ça venait, Trowa.

- Dis-nous déjà ce que tu as ressenti, on devrait se reconnaître…

- Euh… _* blush blush *_ Pour tout vous avouer, c'était très flou, mais plutôt embarrassant…

- Oula ! C'est pour ça que tu es monté ? _* sourire de Trowa, ébouriffe les cheveux de Quatre de sa main droite *_ Et bien désolé, là-dessus, je peux t'assurer que c'était pas moi. J'avais juste faim.

- Ok. Et vous ?

- Non, à moins que de penser aux courses ne soit embarrassant…

- Heero ?

- Non, crois-moi.

- …

- …

Duo… Je ne te connaissais pas sous cet angle… Est-ce que ça veut dire que ?

- Bon, je vais chercher Duo !

- Trowa … * Non ! *

- Non, il a raison. Il faut qu'on fasse tout pour que ça s'arrange, ça ne nous plait pas de te voir comme ça. N'est-ce pas Heero ?

- Oui.

- Il risque de le prendre mal… * avec son sale caractère *

Duo… A qui pensais-tu ?

- Mais il faut qu'il assume ses actes. Euh, pensées pardon.

- Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en veuille. Il n'y est pour rien si je suis empathe…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il culpabiliserait ? Ca arrive à tout le monde, on doit juste le prévenir.

Comment ça à tout le monde ?? Est-ce qu'il dit ça pour me rassurer ?

Ca ne m'arrive jamais de penser à ça ! Même avec lui !

Et là, cette envie était si forte… Qu'elle est allée jusqu'à me faire agir !

J'ai eu tellement honte tout à l'heure… Je ne veux pas faire ressentir ça à Duo.

- J'y vais _* fermement *_

- Trowa… _* suppliant *_

_Grincement de porte_

- Il a raison Quatre, il faut que Duo soit au courant, qu'on fasse tous des efforts pour t'épargner, si ça t'est si pénible.

- Mais…

- T'inquiète pas, si c'est pour ton bien, il fera attention, et mettra son mauvais caractère de coté.

- Je l'espère… Je ne veux pas le blesser, Wu Fei…

- Et lui non plus, je t'assure.

Je m'inquiète, ça fait une heure qu'ils sont partis… 

Duo n'a pas pris la voiture pourtant, et ses orchidées ne sont de toute façon que dans les champs derrière la colline…

Trowa a dû vouloir lui expliquer ce que j'ai raconté. J'espère qu'il a pris des gants pour lui annoncer…

_Se lève de son lit et regarde à la fenêtre._

Est-ce que je réussirais à les sentir d'ici ?

_Ouvre la fenêtre_

Il faut que je me concentre, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas essayé de m'en servir.

_ S'agenouille près de la fenêtre, une main sur le cœur._

_ Après quelques minutes :_

Je… je ne les sens pas. Je sens Wu Fei, Heero, et les restes des pensées de Trowa ("_je vais chercher Duo_") qui persistent.

Mais je ne les sens pas.

_Se recroqueville sur le sol. Les larmes commencent à couler, doucement._

Je ne les sens pas…

Je n'arrive plus à maîtriser mon don. Je ne sais plus m'en servir.

Je ne saurais même pas les retrouver s'ils étaient perdus… ni même deviner s'ils sont encore en vie si l'on en arrivait à être séparés…

Mais je ne deviens pas normal pour autant… Seuls persistent les mauvais côtés de l'empathie.

L'hypersensibilité… La perception des ondes négatives, et des pulsions intenses des autres.

Et je dois lutter pour isoler mes pensées propres de toutes les autres qui affluent. Et qui arrivent à me gouverner lorsque je ne prends pas garde.

Je…

_ S'endort, recroquevillé au sol. Rêve :_

Duo… où es-tu ? Donne moi la main, j'ai froid.

Te voilà, je te sens. Je… je vois ! Comme avant, je vois ce que tu penses !

_Flash d'empathie, des images apparaissent :_

_Quatre de dos, emmailloté dans une serviette de bain. Peau blanche, cheveux blonds pas encore séchés. Des ailes d'anges, les côtes aisément devinables. Penché sur le lavabo, en train de se brosser les dents énergiquement._

Mais ? C'est moi ? Je… à quoi penses-tu Duo ?

_Dans le miroir, le reflet de Duo. Longs cheveux châtains défaits, bouche entrouverte. De grands yeux fixés sur la nuque de Quatre._

Je me souviens de cette scène. C'était il y a longtemps. Duo, tu t'en souviens encore ?

Mais, oui ! C'est ce jour là que mon empathie a déraillé pour la première fois ! Ce n'était pas exactement comme aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas bien ressentis les émotions.

Ca ressemblait à un mal de tête, avec toutes ces contradictions… je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je m'étais isolé, pour me concentrer.

_Main délicate de Duo qui se tend, s'approche doucement mais sûrement de la nuque de Quatre. Reste immobile et tremblante un moment avant de repartir d'un mouvement rapide._

Duo ? C'était quoi ce geste ? Je ne l'avais pas senti ! Pour… Pourquoi tu repenses à ça ? Maintenant ?

Tu… tu penses que c'est… C'est toi qui avais déclanché la première fois ?

Et… Duo, à quoi pensais-tu ?

Et… Duo… à qui pensais tu ce matin ?

Duo ? Réponds !

_Voix très forte et énervée de Duo, lointaine mais nette :_

- J'te permets pas !

_ Voix de Wu Fei, puis de Trowa un peu moqueurs :_

- Voyons, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, ça arrive à tout le monde !

- Dis nous juste qui c'est, s'il te plaît… * suppliant * Qui est l'heureuse élue ? La caissière ? La Playmate du mois dernier ?

_Rires étouffés de Trowa, Wu Fei et Heero. Duo, menaçant :_

- Je vous préviens, si jamais vous …

_Réveil de Quatre_

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bon sang ! La vision persiste ! Mais elle n'est pas volontaire, décidément, je ne contrôle plus rien…

_ Duo (Quatre, en se réveillant, a perdu une partie de la phrase) :_

- … vous aurez affaire à moi !

Non ! Même leur dispute est réelle !

_Quatre, (qui s'est relevé d'un bond, se dirige vers le palier) assez fort pour qu'on l'entende d'en bas :_

- Arrêtez moi ça tout de suite !

_Descend en trombe l'escalier. Arrivé en bas, les trois autres le regardent, avec des yeux ronds, Duo s'isole._

- Je ne veux pas vous entendre.

- J'avais tort, il reste égoïste… *_ Wu Fei, souriant *_

- Wu Fei ! _* Quatre, indigné *_

- Attends Quat'… _* Trowa, gentiment, qui se rapproche de Quatre les bras ouverts *_

- Nan ! _* Quatre le repousse sèchement, et va voir Duo, immobile face à la fenêtre, bras le longs du corps, les poings serrés *_

Je n'aurais pas dû leur dire de cette façon, j'aurais dû me douter qu'ils s'en prendraient à toi.

Oh Duo, excuse-moi…

_Quatre prend un des poings de Duo, qui aussitôt se détend. Il chuchote à son oreille :_

- Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

_Duo se retourne vers Quatre, lui laisse entrevoir une myriade de larmes, avant de baisser la tête, pour les cacher à la vue des autres avec sa longue frange. Quatre l'enlace de son bras libre, puis lui tenant toujours la main de l'autre, l'entraîne vers l'escalier. Quatre, autoritaire, aux trois autres :_

- Laissez-nous.

_Dans la chambre de Quatre, celui-ci fait s'allonger Duo, attrapant sa natte au passage. Il s'allonge à ses côtés, pose sa tête sur le torse fragile du garçon en pleurs, et en le regardant commence à sécher ses larmes du dos de la main._

Duo, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer ainsi… Ca me rend triste… si triste…

Tu n'as pas mérité ça. Ils ne te comprendront donc jamais ? Derrière tes bavardages, ton indiscipline, ton humour, mais aussi ton sale caractère, tu caches un cœur fragile, sensible… Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Qui a besoin d'être ménag

_Après avoir séché les larmes de Duo qui soutient son regard de ses yeux encore brillants, Quatre commence à détacher sa natte._

- Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû leur en parler. Ils ne comprennent pas.

- Ils m'ont dit ce que tu leur avais raconté. C'est vrai ?

- Oui… et non.

- Dis moi ce que je dois savoir, s'il te plaît

- Et bien pour commencer, je n'avais pas mal à la tête ce matin.

- A bon ?

- Nan, c'était pire que ça. Tu te souviens de la première fois où ça m'est arrivé ?

- Oui, parfaitement…

Merci pour ton honnêteté Duo. Je le sens, tu y penses en ce moment même…

- Et bien je n'avais pas eu véritablement mal à la tête, j'étais… Comment dire… Je me suis senti confus…

- Hésitant ?

- Exactement !

- C'est vrai alors…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ressens ce qui me passe par la tête ?

- Oui…

- Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c'est différent de tes dons d'empathie habituels.

- Déjà ce n'est pas volontaire… Je ne cherchais pas à lire en toi, pas plus que je ne cherche à me revoir de dos devant le miroir en serviette en train de me brosser les dents …

- Tu… ? _* blush *_

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas intentionnel.

- Je… Je peux t'expliquer !

- Nan, laisse moi finir.

- Donc la première fois j'ai ressentis très puissamment tes hésitations, j'ai dû m'isoler pour arriver à me libérer de tes pensées qui virevoltaient et s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête …

- Oh Quatchan…

- … mais ce midi ça s'est passé très différemment.

- Tu… as donc eu "envie", d'après ce qu'a dit Trowa ?

- Oui. Et cette envie était si forte que j'ai dû… M'arranger pour la calmer…

- Oh Quatchan je suis désolé, je voulais pas ! Si j'avais su j'aurais …

- Chut _* Quatre pose son index sur les lèvres de Duo. Celui-ci continue à le regarder, étonné et fébrile *_ Je veux que tu me répondes franchement.

- … 

- Est-ce que je me trompe lorsque je me dis que ton désir ce midi était… pour moi ? _* Quatre éloigne doucement sa main, continue à fixer Duo en souriant *_

- Non _* dans un soupir, en ayant auparavant fermé les yeux *_

Oh Duo, si tu savais…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme…

- Je… je t'aime tellement… _* Des yeux à présent rouverts se mettent à couler des larmes une fois de plus * _mais je veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, j'arrive pas à me retenir, je… je sais que c'est pas bien mais… je … je veux… Non, je ne sais pas ce que je veux, c'est pour ça que… que je t'évite,j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à… retenir ma main, comme dans la salle de bain, et je ne veux pas…

- Duo… _* repose son index sur les lèvre de Duo, qui soupire et referme les yeux *_

_La natte est à présent défaite, les cheveux ondulés. Quatre se redresse, il rapproche son corps de celui de Duo, et s'appuie sur ses coudes pour maintenir son visage au dessus de celui de son ami._

Duo, grâce à toi…

- Quatchan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _* Les yeux fermés, sanglotant *_

_ - … * Quatre de ses lèvres douces embrasse les paupières de Duo, sanglotant de plus belle *_

- Quatre je…

- Moi aussi Duo, et depuis toujours.

Mais c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai trouvé ma place.

_Duo, continue toujours à sangloter, de plus en plus fort mais de bonheur. Il enserre Quatre, et éclatant d'un rire puissant et libérateur entre deux sanglots roule sur le lit, pour arriver sur celui-ci, et rouvrant les yeux, les plongeant dans les siens, embrasse doucement le sourire que forment les lèvres du petit ange blond._

Duo… Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas pensé avant ? C'est si… doux, agréable…

_Et Quatre se met à rire, lui aussi, heureux. Ils continuent tous deux à rouler sur ce lit, à tour de rôle, et finissent bientôt tel un cocon, entre les fils de soie formés par les cheveux de Duo,_

_Métamorphose de deux garçons en un couple rayonnant._

_ Poignée qui grince._

- Bah ? Qu'est–ce que ??? _* Trowa, bewildered, surpris *_

- On dirait que vous vous êtes réconciliés ? _* Heero, sourire aux lèvres *_

- Finalement, il n'est pas aussi égoïste qu'il en avait l'air… Et ça ne devait pas te faire tant de mal que ça, n'est-ce pas Quat' ? _* Wu Fei, amusé *_

_Les deux amoureux se redressent, emmêlés dans les doux cheveux châtains, Quatre les joues rougies par la surprise pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo. Ils rient aux éclats, et Wu Fei et Heero se joignent à eux._

_ Ils se décident enfin à se lever, et à faire face à leurs amis. Les rires s'arrêtent, mais alors que Duo récupère ses cheveux, leurs sourires restent, eux, lumineux._

Trowa n'a pas bougé. Après sa remarque il est resté bouche bée, et il est encore figé. J'espère qu'il ne va pas mal réagir…

_Quatre, tout ébouriffé, les joues écarlates, le sourire aux lèvres, et perceptible dans la voix :_

- Euh… Je vous présente… Le coupable. C'est lui qui me faisait rêver

_ Et ils rient de plus belle. Trowa se décrispe un peu. Quatre se jette sur lui, l'enlace, le serre._

- Aller, ne fais pas cette tête Trowa ! Au moins je n'ai pas choisi n'importe qui, si tu l'as laissé m'approcher, c'est qu'il faisait un beau frère convenable !

_Les rires continuent, et Trowa y participe de bon cœur. Il embrasse Quatre sur le front, et le prend dans ses bras._

Tout va bien.

- C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, ça n'aurait pu qu'être pire, mais je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! _* Trowa après avoir bercé Quatre comme un bébé, le repose. Celui-ci courre se blottir contre Duo *_ Tu as une grande responsabilité maintenant, Duo.

- Je sais, rassure-toi _* Duo caresse les cheveux blonds de Quatre *_ Et je la prend sans hésiter, avec plaisir.

Vous êtes tous ma famille, je vous aime. Je t'aime


End file.
